


promises

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, some good lup/barry content for y'all cause you know we can never have enough of that, some people don't, some people get better, some people get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: It's important to keep your promises, and Barry knows that. Takes place during the Stolen Century.





	promises

They’re only three days into the fifty-seventh cycle when Barry gets sick. It was stupid, really, to venture out into the wilds of this new planet before properly taking stock of the environment, but in Barry’s defense, how was he supposed to know that the plant he brushed by on his way down the Starblaster’s entrance ramp was poisonous? And that its oils were highly toxic and easily absorbed into the skin upon any kind of contact?

It takes a week to figure out what caused Barry to fall ill, and by the time Lup has isolated the plant’s toxins, Merle (unsurprisingly) and Magnus have already fallen ill as well. So now the three of them sit in Barry’s room (some of the crew is out exploring the planet and searching for the Light, and Lup is in the ship’s lab working on a possible vaccine), in pain and bored out of their minds. Barry wants to sleep, but his head is pounding too hard to even try to relax, and he can’t imagine that Merle or Magnus feel any better.

“This bites,” Magnus says from his position on the floor, where he lies with his head on a pillow and one of the his arms draped over his eyes. “We should be out with the others, looking for the Light, but instead we’re trapped in this stupid ship for the gods-know-how-long because of some glorified poison ivy.”

“I’m sure Lup will come up with something soon,” Barry says. “She always does. And then we’ll be out of here.”

“I hope so,” Magnus replies. “The Light landed too far away, did you see? We’re gonna need everyone out there if we want to get it before the Hunger comes.”

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Merle has somehow drifted off to sleep, and eventually Magnus moves (slowly) up onto Barry’s bed to sit beside him. “Want to play cards?”

They do, and it’s hard to concentrate so both of them move slowly between turns, and the game isn’t very interesting, just some bastardized version of poker mixed with Go Fish for two people, but it’s something to do. Sometime around the third round (Barry thinks; he hasn’t really been counting that closely, and it’s not like he and Magnus are following any close set of rules), Merle wakes up, joins the game, and it’s more fun after that because of the dwarf’s complete lack of understanding of what’s going on, so he makes up his own rules, and Barry likes trying to figure out what his friend is going to play next.

It seems like hours later (and perhaps it is, but Barry’s sense of time is a little skewed at the moment) that the rest of the crew comes back. Lucretia and Davenport stop by briefly to see how the three of them are doing, and a few minutes later, so does Taako, with Lup in tow. The latter looks tired but triumphant, and she holds up three little bottles for Barry, Magnus, and Merle to see.

“As you can see, Barold, the love of your life is a genius,” Taako says with a smirk. 

“Of course I am,” Lup replies, nudging Taako’s arm with her elbow. “We always knew I was the smarter twin.” Taako just rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I think I got this vaccine on lock, so you three just drink this, and you should be right as rain in a couple more days.” 

She hands the bottles to Barry and the others, and they all drink it gratefully. It doesn’t taste great, but it’s much better than any potion Merle has ever concocted, and if it’s going to get them out of this damn room, it’s worth it.

Once all three bottles are empty, Lup takes them back and sets them on Barry’s end table.

“I’ll take these back to the lab later,” she says, and points at Taako, Magnus, and Merle. “You three get out of here and go… I don’t know, Magnus and Merle go sleep or something. Taako, you can do whatever. I want to cuddle with Barry.” 

She sits next to Barry on his bed and snuggles into his side. Merle and Magnus have already left the room, but Taako stays for just a moment longer to stick his tongue out at Barry and Lup in mock disgust before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Barry wraps an arm around Lup and sinks into his pillow. “Thanks, Lup, for the vaccine. I thought it would take longer. You’re really amazing, you know that?”

Lup grins and kisses Barry on the cheek. “Yes. Now get some sleep, babe. Your body’s gotta process my miraculous, genius cure.”

Barry closes his eyes, his arm still around Lup, and he’s asleep in seconds.

—

Within a couple of days, just like Lup promised, Magnus and Merle are up and about again, looking no worse for wear.

Barry is not.

If anything, he feels worse, and now he can barely leave his bed without his head pounding so badly he feels like he’s about to throw up and has to lie down again. Lup doesn’t leave his side unless absolutely necessary; in fact, Taako has taken to bringing the two of them food a few times a day. Lup eats. Barry doesn’t.

The only thing bringing Barry any sense of happiness at this point is Lup; he’s grateful that she stays, holding him whenever possible and coaxing him gently through moments of pain that would be unbearable had he been alone. At night, she sleeps close to his side, and it’s welcome, since he’s almost always freezing now.

It’s around the second week of the illness that Barry realizes… he’s not sure he’s actually ever going to get better. He thinks Lup realizes it, too; when Taako and the others come to Barry’s room to visit, Lup speaks with them in hushed tones. Barry knows he should probably be annoyed that they’re talking about him like he’s already dead, but he can’t think clearly enough to really bring himself to care.

Lup is sitting on his bed with him, slowly carding her fingers through his hair, when he asks her: “When do you think I’ll die?”

The question seems to startle her, as her hand suddenly leaves his head. She’s quiet for a moment, thinking. “Babe, I-”

“Lup, please.” Barry’s voice is too soft, and he hates it, but he can’t speak any louder without launching into a painful coughing fit. “I know I’m not gonna get better, and that sucks, but I’ll come back. You know I will.”

“It’s too early,” Lup says, and now there are tears in her eyes, and Barry immediately regrets even bringing the subject up in the first place. “It’s only the first month of the year. I can’t lose you so soon, I just can’t.”

Barry sits up, slowly and painfully, and wraps both arms around Lup as she cries. “It’ll be okay. You’re strong, Lup, stronger than I’ve ever been. And we’ve lost each other before, and it always turns out okay.” He tries to lighten the mood as much as he can. “Besides, you’re the genius, and I’m the one who poisoned himself with… what did Magnus call it? Glorified poison ivy.”

Lup laughs a little, but she’s still crying. “It’s… I wouldn’t think… maybe a few more days, at the most.”

“Ah.” Barry’s glad she’s finally told him. He’s not really afraid of death, not anymore, but he feels so terrible for leaving Lup so early in the cycle. Every moment they’re apart is a moment Barry wishes with all his heart he could get back. “Just remember, Lup, I’ll be back next year. I promise.”

“I know.” Lup sighs, kisses Barry’s cheek, and gently pushes him back down onto the mattress. “I love you, Barry. Get some sleep.”

Barry feels Lup snuggle back into his side, her head against his shoulder. He closes his eyes…

…and doesn’t open them again until the next cycle, when he’s practically tackled by Lup as she hugs him tightly.

“See?” He says, showering her in kisses. “I promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @whatamirolling


End file.
